Project Summary The use of computational techniques in orthopedic biomechanics continues to increase owing to the more widely available computational resources, lower cost associated with these techniques, and rise in complexity of these models with the subsequent result of an increased capacity to approximate the physiology of the musculoskeletal system. Computational methods hold great advantages over traditional experimental techniques and provide for prediction of physical parameters that cannot be measured. The dissemination of how these techniques are developing is important and has lead to the rapid advancement of our understanding of orthopedic biomechanics. The Annual Symposium on Computational Methods in Orthopedic Biomechanics ("Pre-ORS", for short) is a premier international forum uniquely dedicated to the use of a new breed of computer-based tools in orthopedic biomechanics. The conference provides an avenue for the dissemination of research by graduate students in the sphere of orthopedic research using computational methods. The symposium provides ample opportunity for personal interaction with faculty and other symposium participants and is a unique educational experience for the presenters. The annual Symposium on Computational Methods in Orthopedic Biomechanics is a single day event that is historically scheduled the day before the opening of the Annual Meeting of the Orthopedic Research Society at a nearby University. In addition, since the symposium is primarily for post-baccalaureate students, there has traditionally been no registration fee charged to the attendees. The main objectives of the symposium are: to present the most current thinking on the impact of computer-assisted techniques in the field of orthopedic biomechanics;to educate scientists and researchers in the use of these techniques;to promote the use of computer technology in biomechanical research;to provide an opportunity for graduate students and post docs to present their research to an audience of their peers and to leaders in the field of computational orthopedic biomechanics. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Computational methods hold great advantages over traditional experimental techniques and provide for prediction of physical parameters that cannot be measured. The dissemination of how these techniques are developing is important and has lead to the rapid advancement of our understanding of orthopedic biomechanics. The Annual Symposium on Computational Methods in Orthopedic Biomechanics ("Pre-ORS", for short) is a premier international forum uniquely dedicated to the use of a new breed of computer-based tools in orthopedic biomechanics and provides an avenue for the dissemination of research by graduate students in the sphere of orthopedic research using computational methods.